After the Storm
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate finally crossed the line. My take on the morning after scene based on the promo. Rated M. *Updated 8/28/2012* One-shot.


**Hello! :)**

**Here is a little one-shot based on the "After the Storm" promo we got last night :) I am still freaking out! THEY'RE CANON! Anyways, I hope you like it! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! This is dedicated to my friend, Laura :) Love ya girlie!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[After the Storm]**

The morning rays of sunlight streamed through the curtains, basking the bedroom in an orange glow. Pieces of clothing were scattered all around, making a trail that started at the door and ended at the foot of the bed. Pillows and blankets were strewn all about the massive bed, as if they were tangled. A lone person lay in the bed, fast asleep.

But the brightness of the sun woke him up, his eyes fluttering open as they got used to the harsh light. Slowly, sitting up, he wiped at his eyes and took in his surroundings. The memories of what happened last night rushed to his mind, contentment and happiness slithering in his bones. Glancing to his left, he realized that he was, in fact, alone.

Something in Rick's chest sank to the pit of his stomach when it hit him. The world he had just woken up from wasn't a memory…it was a dream. He rested a hand on the left side of the bed where it was cold; his fingers threading through the material as if he could still feel her._  
_

Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar face entered the bedroom. And Rick couldn't help but grin like a madman, his earlier thoughts quickly vanishing from his mind. "So, it wasn't a dream…" he mused, his eyes shining. He took in her appearance, smiling.

Her once soaked hair was now mussed and left in soft curls that framed her angelic face. Her soft, luscious skin was glowing. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, kiss her, worship her. The white shirt she had on barely concealed her womanly curves, the hem of the shirt ending at mid-thigh and showing off her long, toned legs. She only had a few buttons fastened, the opening revealing the valley between her breasts but nothing more. Rick knew what lay beneath that shirt; he had only studied every, single part of her body last night.

Kate slowly made her way to the bed, two mugs of coffee steaming in her hands. Her hips swung back and forth, teasing him. She set the mugs on his bedside table before joining him on the bed. She sat toward the edge, patting the spot next to her. He raised an eyebrow in question, only to have her run her hand on the bed next to her, silently inviting him. He smirked, shaking his head as he tapped the spot next to him. Kate pursed her lips, patting the spot next to her but more eagerly. Rick grinned, his eyes sparkling as he did it again, but with more enthusiasm.

She eventually relented, scooting over closer to Rick. Tucking her legs underneath her butt, she held herself up with one arm as she leaned in to him. Their lips danced over one another in a sweet, and brief, good morning kiss.

"Hi," she greeted shyly, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth.

Rick chuckled. "Hi," he returned, still in awe that she was here. He tugged briefly on the sleeve of the shirt, "Is this my shirt?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear why she had it on. Not that he was complaining. Hell, she looked better in his shirt than he ever did.

She ducked her head down, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up at him underneath her long eyelashes. "Yes, I like it." That was all she said, the bashfulness she was feeling radiating out.

Rick laughed, taking her small hand in his larger one. His thumb stroked over her palm, the ministrations slow and sweet. "Well, feel free to peruse my shirts anytime."

"Good to know," she whispered, looking down at their hands. Kate couldn't wipe the grin off her face, she was just so happy.

They were here. They were _finally_ at this point. That line that they danced across for four years was crossed.

She couldn't help but think of where she would be or what she would be doing right now had she not taken that chance to knock on his door and bear herself to him. Everything that they have gone through, every missed opportunity, every unspoken word had led them to this.

Kate played with the bed sheets with her free hand, her finger trailing up and down as she felt the soft cotton. She looked unsure and hesitant, as if what she was about to say next would be something that she regrets. "So, you liked it?" She didn't make eye contact with him, her insecurities coming out in full force.

He was taken aback by her question. But more importantly at how exposed she was. That wall that she had built up around her heart was now rubble at their feet. The love that he felt for this woman doubled in that very moment. He loved that she felt safe and comfortable enough to show this side of herself with him, to be broken and bare.

Rick had an intake of breath before he gave her answer. "Yeah…"

He mentally cursed himself for not coming up with anything better. He was a writer for heaven's sakes! He could surely do better than just "Yeah".

But that seemed enough for Kate because the smile that swept across her lips was that of reassurance. "Me too," she whispered.

Sea blue met forest green. Their eyes remained locked, as the air around them grew thick.

No words were spoken between the two as Kate leaned over and kissed him again, her shirt sliding down off her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as they grew closer, their lips ghosting over one another. Rick needed to show her that he didn't just like it he _loved_ it. His lips moved against hers as his hands ran up and down her sides, sending warming shocks to her mind and body.

Kate immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed her body toward his, pushing his back on the bed. She straddled his legs and ground herself onto his sheet covered groin, earning a deep groan from Rick. They fell backwards, Kate on top, their tongues creating a twisted pattern of intricate swirls, constantly fighting for dominance.

Rick flipped them over, so she was on the bottom, his hard body pressing down against hers. Her heart sped up as she let out a throaty moan when she felt him pressed against her thigh. He peeled his mouth away from hers and kissed her nose, her cheek, moving slowly towards her pulse point. When he reached there, he placed feather light kisses all along her neck, calming her body down, but keeping her mind racing as fast as it was before.

He pulled her up, gently removing his shirt from her body and tossing it carelessly behind him. Rick kissed her once more, sweetly and generously, hitting all the points that made her moan in anticipation with what was coming. Rick drank in every one of her curves, never growing old of the sight. Leaning his head down, he kissed her briefly on the lips before gazing into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, just as he gradually entered her.

Kate groaned, her head falling back against the pillow as pleasure erupted through out her whole body. Rick pulled out and pushed into her as they quickly found their rhythm.

"God, Kate," he whimpered. She moaned back in agreement; she was far beyond speechless at this point. The feelings were rendering her wordless.

He reached down in between them, and rubbed her gently. She gasped, instantly loosing her breath. He kept rubbing, increasing the pressure little by little, making her gasp with the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"Rick-"

The tension was building deep inside of her. She could feel it growing and growing in her stomach and moaned at the sensation. She was getting closer and closer.

Rick wrapped his arms around her, bringing her chest right up against his own. Kate's hand moved down to his hips, her fingers digging into the skin as he thrust into her. Leaning up, she attached her lips to his, needing that connection. As her breathing became erratic, Rick moved faster. He felt himself getting close to climax, sensing that Kate was even closer. Kate encircled his waist with her legs and arched her back, deepening him into her. She gasped and panted against his lips when she felt a coiling in the pit of her stomach.

Soon, they were both falling into the sweet abyss of pleasure.

Breathing heavily, they eventually came down from their highs. Their bodes were soaked in sweat as they clung to one another, not wanting to be anywhere else other than each other's arms.

Kate looked up at Rick and saw him staring at her, his dark completely messed up and his cheeks deliciously flushed. His lips were slightly swollen, a well-earned trophy from their passionate kissing. Rick looked at her and she almost lost her breath once again; his eyes were filled with admiration and pure unadulterated love. Rick slid off her, pulling her tight against his chest. His body curved to welcome hers into his embrace. She snuggled up into his arms, her hair tickling his chest when she moved. He held her tightly, wanting to stay like that forever, knowing one hundred percent certainty that this was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**"****_So you liked it?"_**

**Please leave a review! They are always welcome (and appreciated)! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
